


Love Lasts So Long

by hvss



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Memories, M/M, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Story Based Off a Song, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hvss/pseuds/hvss
Summary: Richie and Eddie meet again after not seeing each other since they were seven-years old.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Love Lasts So Long

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiiii! okay i wrote this because of taylor swift’s song seven and also because today is my one year anniversary on here. it means a lot to me that people read my stories after writing and never publishing anything. being on here has allowed me to be free in a way. thank you thank you. enjoy and sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes.

Richie wasn’t in New York City a lot. His home was Los Angeles, but perhaps that could change soon. He did like New York City. His pipe dream had always been he would live in New York City and star in SNL.  


Well it looked like that could be a possibility. Richie had auditioned for SNL this afternoon and it went well. The producers said they would reach out to him soon, whatever that meant.  


So here he was, Thursday night at some random upscale bar close to his hotel, trying to fight off the nerves. This bar seemed to be the type that everyone hit up afterwork. Some people in suits, some people in work casual clothes, and then people like Richie who just seemed to be getting a drink.  


He is nursing his drink thinking he will probably head back to his hotel soon. Richie turns his head as he spots a man. 

This man was trying extremely hard to get the bartender's attention. His eyebrow was furrowed in concentration as he maneuvered around the bar and finally got the bartender's attention.  


Frankly, Richie doesn’t know why he is staring so intently. But this guy just looks familiar and he was extremely fucking cute.  


So, Richie stands up and walks towards the bar. The guy is about to hand his card when Richie intercepts.  


“I’ll pay.” He says and hands the guy two $20s, one for the drink and the rest for tip. Richie turns to the guy who is looking at him suspiciously. “Hi, I’m-“  


“An asshole.” The stranger finishes for him and sets the drink down. “Look I don’t know what game this is but I don’t want a drink from you if you are expecting something from me.”  


Richie laughs softly, “I’m not expecting nothing from you. Well..” He pretends to stop and think, “I mean just a quickie and the bathrooms.” He sees the stranger's mouth drop and his expression quickly turns angry and Richie just laughs harder. “I am kidding, it’s a joke! I just saw you struggle earlier and figured a free drink would be a nice thing to do for a stranger.” He gives him an up and down look, “Plus you look like you work at an office job and that doesn’t seem fun at all.”  


The man scowls at him but takes a sip of the drink so Richie takes the win. “Not every job has to be fun you know, it’s a job. It puts a roof over my head and food on the table.”  
  
  
“Eh…” Richie hums, “I watched my parents work hard at jobs they hated, figured that wasn’t something I wanted in my life.”  


The man rolls his eyes, “So what’s your job? Where do you work at?”  


Richie grins, “You can’t tell I am a comedian?” He realizes then, this guy has not laughed at all.  


“A comedian? I guess that explains your poor jokes from before, I’m guessing you’re not that successful in it.” A small smirk graces his face and Richie is captivated.  


He laughs, “Ouch way to hit me right where I am weak.” He finishes his drink and leans against the bar, “I do well enough to get by, perhaps soon I’ll be in your radar. But hey, I love my job.”  


The man shrugs, “I suppose you have me beat there.” He takes his phone out, “What’s your name? Let me see how well enough you do.”  


Was this man really about to google him? “Richie Tozier.” He says anyways and hopes he doesn’t find his beginning stuff which was just filled with his straight man act. Richie dropped that act a long time ago, but it still haunts him.  


The man doesn’t however, he just freezes a little and looks back at him. “Richie Tozier?” He repeats to him and Richie just nods, “Richard Tozier?” Richie just nods again starting to feel odd.   


“Did you go to one of my shows?” Richie asks, still confused, biting on his lip nervously. The intensity that this guy was staring at him was intimidating.  


“It’s me... Edward Kaspbrak.. Eddie.” The man, Eddie, states and then rolls his eyes comically, “Eds!”  


It was like the world had changed and suddenly he was transported twenty-five years ago. Back in his hometown of Derry, in his parents house waving crazily to a car which kept getting smaller as the distance grew. His cheeks were tear stained and his parents held him back, afraid he might run after said car. The car that had Eddie, his neighbor and best friend and overall favorite person. This car was taking him away forever and he’d never seen him again.  


“Eddie! Oh my god! Eds! Eddie spaghetti!” Richie exclaims and without even thinking he reaches out and pulls him into a hug.  


It was a short warm hug, but Richie feels the familiarity.  


He pulls back and shakes his head, “I can’t believe it... holy shit! How have you been? Shit, you live in New York? An office job? I can’t believe this!”  
  
Eddie launches into his story, how he moved to New York City for his University and ended up staying. How he got a job at some nice company and despite it being a boring job, it paid extremely well. He didn’t mention his mother a lot and Richie didn’t want to ask. He did feel proud that despite everything he remembered, Eddie seemed to be living a nice independent life and that was amazing.  


Richie remembers how controlling and overbearing Eddie’s mother was. Sonia Kaspbrak hated Richie since he came knocking on her door asking if the small boy he saw wanted to play with him.  


Young Eddie was a small shy boy, extremely opposite of Richie, and ever since Richie hop out of the car the day they moved in next to him he became obsessed. Not obsessed in a creepy, stalker way. He was seven and didn’t have a lot of friends. Despite not being shy, his big mouth always got in the way of him getting people to like him.  


But Eddie, somehow did like him. After his failed attempt, he snuck into the backyard where Eddie was sitting on the back porch playing with small toy soldiers.  


“Can I play?” Richie says and startles Eddie who flinches back from him as his deep brown eyes go wide. He adjusts his glasses nervously, “I’m Richie, your neighbor. I love playing with toys, can I play with you?”  


Eddie seemed hesitant; his frown deepened. “I’m Eddie… you can play but don’t be rough. My mommy doesn’t buy me a lot of toys because it’s a choking hazard. So, I can’t have you breaking them.”  


Richie nods and wonders what exactly did choking hazard mean. Regardless, he promises he won’t be too rough. And after that day they were inseparable. Until, of course, Richie ruined everything.  


Eddie finishes up telling him about his upstairs neighbors that he thinks are hiding a dog in their apartment, even though their apartment complex has a strict no dog policy.  


“You aren’t going to rat them out?” Richie wonders, raising an eyebrow at him.  


“Nah, but if the dog can just stop running constantly that would be nice!” Eddie grumbles and Richie can’t help but smile. “What are you smiling about?” The shorter man asks.  


“Just… you’ve changed obviously but in some ways you are still the same. I can’t believe you've been in your early thirties since you were seven!” Richie giggles and then shrugs, “It’s just refreshing. I did always wonder about you and well… I cannot believe we are here.”

  
Eddie smiles, “Yeah.. and I guess you stayed at the age of seven because you haven’t changed at all! You are obnoxiously taller though and it seems like you finally grew into your glasses.”  


Richie throws his head back as he laughs, “Believe me I was happy when that finally happened. I can’t believe for fifteen years my glasses took up almost my entire face.” He hums looking at Eddie, “I guess you didn’t grow that much huh?”  


“Oh fuck you!” Eddie says but ends up laughing, “Hey, I am totally average height and build!”  


“See you saying average height is just confirmation to me that you had been scared about your non growth spurt and had to google it for reassurance.” Richie smirks at him and Eddie simply rolls his eyes.  


“Anyways, now your story. When did you leave Derry? How did you get here?” Eddie asks and he genuinely seems interested.  


So Richie tells him about going to college simply to appease his parents. He graduated and decided he wanted to try his hand at comedy. A lot of failed attempts later and he caught some luck and small comedy bars started booking him.  


Eddie seems so amazed with his story, constantly nodding and asking questions. It had been awhile since someone was interested in Richie like this and it was… nice.  


“So, when you said earlier that you do well enough you weren’t kidding. That’s really great to hear Richie.” Eddie smiles at him  


“Well, like I said alright enough to get by and have a few shows here and there.” Richie finishes his drink and flags the bartender for another round. “I did um.. auditioned for SNL recently and am now just waiting for a call back.”  


“Oh shit! That’s fucking amazing, wow!” Eddie smiles and Richie figures that despite several decades of growing up, Eddie’s smile is still infectious and breathtaking.  


Richie feels his cheeks heat up a little, “Well I auditioned, don’t know if I got it yet. They said they could call soon… so.”  


“You’re gonna get it! You are so gonna fucking get it! Look when you do, I am taking you out for drinks!” Eddie announces, sliding a hand over Richie’s shoulder.  


Somehow the entire thing takes Richie by surprise. The fact that Eddie would want to hang out with him. He supposes they were hanging out now, but apart from this surprised reunion, Eddie wants to hang out with him. Could they be… friends again?  


“Or not..” Eddie says after Richie doesn’t say anything, he takes his hand away from Richie’s shoulder. “We don’t have to.. I just.. thought..”  


Richie shakes his head, “Sorry I was just…” He bites his lip, “I’d love for you to take me out for drinks Eddie, that would be wonderful. Even if I don’t get it.”  


Eddie flashes a small smile and nods.  


And they keep talking about everything and nothing it seems. In a way it was like if time hadn’t passed.  


Richie accidentally brings it up, it was like the big elephant in the room and naturally his big mouth brings it up.  


They were talking about the several times Eddie got detention in school.  


“I cannot believe it, I really corrupted you with that stupid running away from home shit we pulled.” Richie then realizes what he said, and he almost chokes on his spit. Eddie’s demeanor changes, he bites his lip and looks down at his hands. “Um…” He says and nothing comes out.  


“Richie…” Eddie starts, and his jaw clenches a little, it seems like memories flood them.  


Richie remembers how it all started. Eddie kept complaining about his mother, about how she wasn’t as understanding as Richie’s mother was. He remembers wiping Eddie’s tears away and hugging him tightly.  


A seven-year-old boy understood perfectly how suffocating his mother was and Richie never found that fair. He was watching a movie with his parents the following night. One of the protagonists had a mean dad so she ran away with her boyfriend and they lived happily ever after.  


Of course, as a young boy Richie did think it was that easy. Eddie could run away with him and then get married. If Eddie was married to Richie then his mother couldn’t continue to suffocate him and put so many rules on what he ate or the number of hours he could play with Richie. If Eddie married him they could live happily ever after.  


Richie tells Eddie the idea. Eddie is a little bit confused as to why they would have to marry each other.  


“Grown ups get married so they can be together forever, like my parents. My mom and dad do whatever they want because their parents do not control them anymore. So if we get married, you could play all the time with me and we can live together and be happy.” Richie smiles at him and Eddie starts to understand.  


“Okay, lets run away together and get married then!” Eddie says excitedly and then they start planning.  


Three days later, early in the morning, Richie and Eddie quietly exit their own houses. Richie had left a note for his parents, he would be back once he married Eddie.  


Now Richie can’t quite comprehend how miraculously they managed to safely arrive in the town right next to theirs, but they do. It’s noon and Richie and Eddie stop at an ice cream parlor. Richie lies to the cashier saying his mother was next door at a nail appointment.  


“We should look for a place to get married.” Eddie says, fidgeting with his backpack and looking out the window nervously.  


“I asked my mom and she said it can be done in a church or in a courthouse. So, let’s see what we can find first!” Richie assures him.  


They found a courthouse first. It obviously doesn’t go as smoothly as Richie thought it would. Hours later, after being held at the courthouse, their parents get there.  


Sonia is enraged, screaming at Richie and yanking Eddie away. Richie’s parents try to calm her down, but she is having none of it.  


On the drive home all Richie can do is cry, he had failed Eddie and now they were never going to live happily ever after.  


Richie of course gets in trouble; he gets grounded for what it seems forever to him and his dessert privileges are taking away. However, his parents aren’t as… upset. His mother has the longest talk with him wondering why he did that and all he could say was that he wanted to protect Eddie.  


Eddie lives next to Richie for a couple of weeks before his mother relocates back with some aunts. Richie can only wave to Eddie as he leaves, and he feels broken hearted for the first time in his life.  


“I am so sorry, God!” Richie says before Eddie can say anything else. He figured his apology was twenty-five years too late, but he truly was sorry. “The whole ordeal was my idea and fuck I made a mess…”

“Richie… c’mon.” Eddie slides his hand over his shoulder, “It was so long ago, and we were kids. I don’t fault you for that. Plus I completely agreed.”  


“Yeah but… you had to move and I never knew what happened after you left the courthouse. I mean you left weeks after, but… your mom.” Richie shakes his head and closes his eyes.  


“My mother was… well my mother. She reacted as I thought she was going to react, she definitely became more controlling…” Eddie sighs, “Richie look at me please.” Richie does despite not wanting to. “It was not your fault… we were kids okay. We didn’t know better. I am not holding a grudge against you or anything, it truly was a long time ago.”  


Richie bites his lip and nods, “Yeah that’s true… I just still feel guilty about it.”  


“The only thing I regret was the fact that I never saw you again. You were probably the only friend I ever had that understood just how shitty my mom was.” Eddie pursues his lip, “I mean my friends now don’t even know the extent.”  


“Is your mother…” Richie leaves the sentence hanging knowing Eddie will understand.  


“No, she’s still alive. I just don’t talk to her anymore after she tried to send me to psychiatric institution because I told her I was gay.” Eddie says that in such a casual way, but Richie can see just how much it still hurts him.  


“Oh… fuck. That… sucks.” Richie cannot believe Sonia would do that to her own son, but perhaps he can believe it.  


“Yeah…” Eddie takes a sip of his drink, “Is.. that okay?”  


“What?” He asks a little confused.  


“That I am gay.” Eddie asks and eyes him carefully.  
  
“Dude I convinced you to marry me when I was seven, do you really think I’d grow up to be homophobic?” Richie asks and smirks at him, he figures Eddie needed a laugh after this talk.  


It works because Eddie laughs and nods, “Right. But well we didn’t really know what it meant back then did we?”  


“I suppose not, but…” Richie stops himself, he doesn’t want to say anything stupid.  


“But?” The smaller man inquires, obviously curious.  


Richie deliberates and figures he should just say, he was sure it was obvious to Eddie now as he looked back on their friendship at seven years old. “I knew what it meant. I had the biggest schoolboy crush on you Eddie. Not in a creepy way, I mean back then all I thought about was to protect you. It was really innocent.”  


“You did?!” Eddie exclaims actually looking shocked.  


“What? You thought I just proposed to everyone I met?” Richie chuckles and looks at his watch and wow the hours had flown by.  


“I mean I don’t know, I didn’t really think about it a lot. Huh. That’s cute.” Eddie hums, “Honestly I think I also had a crush on you too, that’s why I gladly accepted your marriage proposal.”  


Richie's eyes widened a little and then laughs, “I can’t believe it, we both were willing to marry each other, and we still didn’t grasp the fact that the crush was mutual.”  


“We were kids! What did we know?” Eddie laughs softly and also looks at his watch. “Wow it’s late, the normal people have work tomorrow.”

“Ah yes, the boring office job!” Richie jokes and signals the bartender to pay his tab. After he does, Eddie and him walk outside and they’re just standing next to each other without saying a word. 

“Uh-“ Richie starts, he was racking his brain thinking of ways to keep spending time with Eddie.

“My place is close.” Eddie says and Richie’s forgets to breath. “We can have a cup of coffee or uh whatever.” It seemed like he also didn’t want this night to end so soon.

“Um yeah sure lead the way.” Richie nods and stuffs his hands in the pockets of his jacket as he follows Eddie.

And Eddie wasn’t joking he was a couple blocks away. It was a nice apartment building, Eddie’s job definitely paid really well.

“Wow.. this is nice.” Richie smiles as they step into the apartment.

It was spacious which was a miracle in New York City. It had a long hallway that ended in a big living room with a medium size kitchen. 

“Thanks, I like to keep it tidy.” Eddie smiles, “Let me get the coffee started. The bathroom is here if you need to freshen up.”

It was weird being in Eddie’s apartment. Of course it’s been hours since they first recognized each other, but it was surreal. 

It’s not like he spent his entire life thinking of Eddie, but in random times he did wonder who he grew up to be. And it seemed he grew up to be someone great. 

After he steps out of his bathroom, he spots a few pictures on the walls, a man about Eddie’s high hugging him tight, it appeared to be from of a wedding. Then another one of him and another friend at the Grand Canyon.

“That’s Bill at his wedding and the other picture is his husband Mike and I at the Grand Canyon. They’re my best friends.” Eddie said fondly from behind him and Richie turns over to look at him, “Also they’ve made me their resident third wheel, it’s kind of annoying.”

He rolls his eyes but Richie can see just how much he didn’t mind. Richie understood that, “Yeah that’s me with my friend Beverly and Ben and Stan and Patty.” He snorts, “Yeah I’m a fifth wheel. But it’s fine, perhaps I’ll be as lucky as them one day.”

“So you’re single then?” Eddie asks like he is surprised.

Richie nods, “Yeah. Dating scene is awful, so I’ve mostly taken a break from that. No one really interests me and I think I rather be focused on my career.” Eddie nods and takes a sip of his coffee which prompts Richie to do the same. He grimaces, “Do you have sugar? I don’t do unsweetened coffee.”

Eddie snorts, “Unsweetened? You mean black coffee, the way it was meant to be taken?”

“You sound just like my friend Stan! Cant a man have sweet tooth?” Richie whines and follows Eddie as he stands up walking into the kitchen. 

“You’re in luck my friend Bill has a sweet tooth too.” He says as he hands Richie creamer and sugar.

Richie notices Eddie had taken his suit jacket off and loosened his tie and he just looked... so good. 

That was another thing, Eddie grew up to be incredibly gorgeous just as he was when he was seven. 

God Richie really needed to cool it. He wasn’t lying to Eddie when he told him he didn’t date a lot, it had been awhile since he actually had sex. And thirsting over his childhood friend who he happened to run into wasn’t acceptable. 

He focuses instead of making his coffee just right. He takes a sip and hums, “Ah now that’s a good cup of coffee!”

Eddie rolls his eyes again, “So... um back to the dating thing. I don’t date either. Maybe, you know if you do get SNL and move here, we could...”

He doesn’t finish his sentence for a few moments, it seems like he was choosing his words carefully and Richie feels his heart quicken and wondering if Eddie is going to ask him out. 

“Be each other’s wingman.” Eddie finishes and Richie wants to slap himself. Why would Eddie ask him out?

“Oh yeah for sure! I mean New York City must have an awesome gay bar scene!” Richie wants to sound encouraging despite the thought of seeing Eddie date someone else is already crushing him. Jesus, can he get a grip?

“I’ve heard, I have rarely gone.” Eddie shrugs, “And we can go to normal bars too you know?

“Normal bars? What for?” Richie asks confused and he notices Eddie is a little nervous, which now confuses him more. 

“For you... I mean women come to the gay bars but I’m sure they don’t want to be hit on.” Eddie looks pensive and stares into his coffee mug. 

Richie blinks, “Eddie... I guess I didn’t make this clear. But I am gay, also.”

Eddie’s big brown eyes go wide, “Oh! Oh! Ohhhhhh! Shit. Okay, well yeah definitely the gay scene then.”

Richie can’t help but laugh, “I already told you I had a crush on you when I was little, did you think that was it and then I suddenly was straight?”

“You said it was innocent!” Eddie defends himself and blushes.

“Well yeah I was seven! Although if we’d met in high school it definitely wouldn’t have been innocent, if you were 1% as hot as you are now.” Richie whistles and shakes his head, “Definitely zero innocent thoughts.”

Eddie quickly looks up at him and it takes Richie a bit for his statement to catch up to him. 

“Uh...” Richie starts but thankfully doesn’t get to take it back. 

Eddie pushes him against the counter and yanks him down, their lips meeting halfway. It’s rushed and new, it’s not anywhere near a perfect kiss but god it’s good. 

Richie doesn’t have any thoughts then, he only wants to continue kissing Eddie. His hands slide around his waist and he pulls him close. 

It’s a little embarrassing how fast he feels himself harden, but again he didn’t get laid for awhile. 

Eddie pulls back and Richie is wondering if him pushing his hips forward was too much. He is about to apologize when Eddie kisses down his neck and his hands slide down Richie’s chest. 

“Something about you thinking I’m really hot now... I don’t know just makes me feel crazy.” Eddie groans, sucking a small mark on his collarbone.

He moans softly, “Eds... fuck.” He feels Eddie’s hand on his belt, messing with it to take it off. 

Holy shit. 

Eddie does and pushes his jeans slightly down so he can slide his hand inside and cup him. 

“Eddie, Christ!” Richie breaths out and then Eddie slides their lips together again. 

Richie then realized he isn’t doing much. So he pushes Eddie’s slacks down too. And in a couple of minutes both of their cocks are out. 

Richie can’t help but stare and licks his lips, he is about to tell Eddie what a magnificent dick he had. 

“Richie... holy fuck why are you so big?” Eddie says and kinda beats Richie’s compliment. 

“Uh.. you like?” Richie whispers against his cheek. He feels Eddie nod. “Well I love how thick you are.”

He emphasizes by squeezing his cock and dragging a filthy moan out of Eddie. 

“Richie!” Eddie whines, “Please.. please.”

Richie’s hands usually annoy him because he feels they’re too big and just look very alien-ish. But right now, he was happy to have big hands. 

He takes both of their cocks together and jacks them off in earnest. 

Eddie throws his head back and Richie doesn’t waist time to kiss down his neck.

“You’re so hot and beautiful. Fuck. I can’t believe we met again.” Richie says in awe and also feels like he is blabbering. He tends to do that when pleasure is coursing through his veins. 

“M’close... fuck.” Eddie moans softly sounding so breathless. 

“Come Eddie, come for me. Please.” Richie begs and he isn’t that far behind either. The drag of their cocks sliding together was just perfect. Their own precum mixing. 

Eddie’s breathing picks up and suddenly he is panting and comes on Richie’s hand, splattering a little bit on his t-shirt. 

Richie let’s him ride his orgasm, dropping his hand. He figures he could finish himself off, then surprising to him, Eddie swats his hand way and starts stroking him fast. After a few minutes Richie is cumming into Eddie’s hand.

They’re both just breathlessly leaning against each other. After it seemed like they recover Eddie starts giggling. 

“What’s so funny?” Richie asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

“It’s just... I was going to ask you out before. But I realized you didn’t say you were gay, so I very lamely suggested wingman.” Eddie laughs and shakes his head, “And you just went for it.”

Richie joins in laughing, “I just wanted to be your friend, anyway you’d have me.”

There’s a little sparkle in Eddie’s eyes and his smile definitely makes it brighter. “Can you stay the night? I’ll definitely will wake you early but I’ll make you pancakes.”

Richie’s stomach flutters at the gesture and nods. They clean themselves up and cuddle in Eddie’s bed. 

This was certainly not how he thought his night was going to end but he wasn’t complaining. 

In the morning Eddie keeps his promise and makes his pancakes.

“A good cook too? Ugh, some people just get all the breaks huh?” Richie says as he chews on his pancakes. 

“Can you eat like an adult?” Eddie teases him, shaking his head. 

“You said it yourself, I stayed being a seven year old.” Richie reminds him and takes a sip of the orange juice. 

“So...” Eddie starts, biting his lip nervously.

“Yes?” Richie questions, his hands start feeling clammy. What if this was just a one night thing? What if it was just the excitement of running into each other?

“I want to date you. Formally and all. I know you in California... but maybe you’ll move here for SNL.” Eddie frowns a little, “And if that doesn’t happen... I don’t mind long distance. Look I know it’s insane but... there’s something here and I don’t want to let you go.”

Richie feels his heart skip a beat at Eddie’s words and he leans across the table sliding their lips together. He cups his face and rests their foreheads together. 

“Eddie...” He sighs, “Of course. I’d love that.”

Eddie kisses him again and slides back, a huge smile on his face. “Good... I have to head to work but um.. dinner tonight?”

Richie nods enthusiastically. He goes back to his hotel needing to shower and change his clothes. Eddie was supposed to pick him up after work and he was so excited. 

When he steps out of the shower he saw he had a missed call and a new voicemail, along with a couple of texts from Eddie. 

The missed call was from an SNL producer. His hands start shaking as he clicks on the voicemail. 

After listening to it, Richie can barely contain his excitement. He got SNL, he was in. He’d have to move... he could have a normal non long distance relationship with Eddie.

Richie couldn’t wait to tell him. Richie couldn’t wait to be with him. 

Their love truly last so long.

**Author's Note:**

> please be kind if you leave a comment. thank you for reading.


End file.
